Forget
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari apalagi menduga, jika pertemuan dengan Namikaze Naruto bisa berujung pada hatinya kini. Ia sama sekali tak tahu./"Menurutmu… Bagaimana rasanya melupakan suatu kenangan yang tidak ingin kita lupakan?"/NaruSaku fanfic/Happy reading!


"Huaaah~! Lelahnyaa! Rapat OSIS hari ini benar-benar lamaaa!" Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya masih terus melangkah pulang. Dan sesekali mulutnya akan mengeluarkan senandung-senandung kecil. Saat ia melewati sebuah taman, ia menghentikan pergerakkan kakinya. Terlihat berpikir beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya main ditaman sebentar."

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Forget

Naruto U. X Sakura H.

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~

SO ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Gadis musim semi itu tertegun. Matanya menatap janggal benda didepannya. Lantas mendengus kasar. "Ceroboh sekali meninggalkan tas sekolah dan sebuah gitar ditaman seperti ini." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri dibangku taman tersebut. Tepat disamping sebuah tas dan gitar yang tak ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya.<p>

Bola hijaunya terus kesana-kemari, memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ia sandarkan punggungnya dibangku. Hidungnya menarik napas panjang—menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara musim semi— dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Matanya melihat keatas. Tepatnya pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang beterbangan. Merasa tertarik, tangannya mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga sakura. Lalu meniupnya agar kelopak tersebut kembali terbang.

Kemudian maniknya melirik sekilas benda yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan ragu, tangannya meraih gitar berwarna coklat. _Apakah pemiliknya ini benar-benar sudah pikun? Bahkan gitarnya saja belum dimasukkan didalam tas gitar… _batinnya.

"Maaf. Gitar itu punyaku."

Sakura mengalihkan netranya kedepan. Dan ia langsung mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat disekitar dahi pemuda tersebut. Gadis Haruno itu tersentak.

"Ah! _Sumimasen_!" Sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Pemuda didepannya terkekeh sesaat.

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran. Tangannya meraih gitar miliknya dan memasukkan kedalam tas khusus gitar.

"Jadi," pemuda itu menoleh kearah Sakura. "Gitar dan tas itu punyamu?" Sakura bertanya. Alis kanannya terangkat. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa bisa tertinggal?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Lupa." Jawabnya singkat. Membuat alis Sakura berkedut kesal. "Terima kasih ya sudah menjaganya. Aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan, yaaa…" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. _Aku tidak menjaganya kok… _pikirnya. "—sama-sama."

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sebentar disini?" Tawar Naruto. Dan Sakura meng-iya-kannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman tersebut dan mengobrol banyak. Hingga tak terasa mereka telah satu jam lebih mengobrol bersama.

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Kurasa aku harus pulang, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sembari berdiri dan merapihkan roknya yang agak kusut. Lalu menenteng tas sekolahnya ditangan kanan.

Naruto ikut berdiri. Ia memakai tas sekolahnya dipunggung dan membawa tas gitar ditangan kiri. "Aku juga akan pulang. Mau kuantar, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula rumahku dekat kok. Terima kasih ya!" Sakura tersenyum riang.

Naruto terkekeh dan mengacak-acak surai merah muda milik Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti!" Ia ikut tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa sadar, kedua pipi Sakura memerah tipis saat melihat senyum Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan cemberut. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Keluhnya. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tergelak.

"Yasudah ah. Aku pulang duluan ya, Naruto! Barang-barangmu jangan sampai tertinggal lagi, lho! Dasar pelupa!" Sakura berlari sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu mendengus. Padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi kedua nya sudah terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka pun mulai merasa tertarik satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Lagi. Sakura kembali menemukan sebuah gitar dibangku taman yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Gadis itu tersenyum miring dan mendengus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya agak kasar dibangku dan tangannya mengambil gitar tersebut. Memainkan senar-senarnya dengan asal. Maklum saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa memainkan alat musik tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh. Lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan barangmu dengan ceroboh…" Sakura terkekeh geli. Iris _green forest _nya memandangi gitar yang ia tahu persis siapa pemiliknya.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ah, Sakura dapat melihat sepatu berwarna putih milik orang itu. Dan mulai terdengar helaan napas berkali-kali dari orang didepannya—berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah datar. "_Baka. _Kau meninggalkan barangmu lagi." Nada suaranya terdengar datar. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawanya melihat pemuda itu. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Naruto." Meski akhirnya ia tersenyum geli dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh?" Manik _ocean blue _itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri. "Kau mengenalku?"

Mata giok Sakura berotasi. "Ternyata kau benar-benar pikun!" Sindirnya. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau sudah melupakanku?" Tanyanya sarkastik. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri nadanya tersirat sebuah kegetiran.

Namikaze muda itu terdiam. Matanya menatap Sakura lekat. Membuat gadis yang ditatap agak risih. Lalu detik berikutnya, sebuah cengiran rubah sudah bertengger dikedua belah bibir Naruto.

"Ehehehe. _Gomen gomen, _Sakura-chan! Kau tahu 'kan ingatanku ini memang lemah."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tidak akan kumaafkan dengan semudah itu!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Heee? Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dimaafkan olehmu?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura menyeringai dan mengembalikan gitar Naruto.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu untukku!"

~OoO~

Kini sudah memasuki musim panas. Dan kebetulan, Sakura melihat Naruto sedang duduk dibangku taman yang biasa sembari memainkan gitarnya asal. Senyum Sakura mengembang. Ia terdiam untuk melihat Naruto dari jauh. Melihat rambut pirang keemasannya yang bergoyang terkena angin. Kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup—menyembunyikan sepasang _sapphire _yang begitu indah didalamnya. Serta bibir tipisnya yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Membuat debar jantung sang gadis menggila dibuatnya. Semburat merah tipis pun mulai menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. Dan bibirnya ikut membuat sebuah lengkukan indah—sebuah senyuman. Kemudian ia memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah kearah sang pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Hei, Naruto~!" Sapanya riang saat sampai didepan Naruto. Tangan kanannya ikut menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut. Lantas membuat kedua bola biru itu kembali melihat dunia. Ia memandang heran perempuan yang ada didepannya.

Sakura menangkap arti dari tatapan Naruto. Ia tersenyum miris. "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa padaku?" Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sungguh. Sakura sudah terlalu hapal watak pemuda didepannya ini. Selalu melupakan sesuatu dengan begitu mudahnya. Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka kenal, tapi setiap bertemu kembali, pasti iris biru pemuda itu akan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Membuat Sakura merasa kecewa.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo duduk disampingku, Sakura-chan." Seru Naruto sembari menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Meski tahu Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa dan menuruti kata-katanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Entah. Aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri, Naruto?"

Naruto kembali memainkan gitarnya. "Sama sepertimu kok." Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lagi. Tangannya tetap dengan lihai memainkan alat musik petik tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nada-nada indah yang Naruto ciptakan. Gadis itu ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesaat mereka berdua tak berbicara apapun. hanya alunan nada dari gitar yang Naruto mainkan lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto berhenti memainkan gitar. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" Panggil Naruto.

Sakura ikut membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan seluruh atensinya pada Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Mata sewarna langit pemuda itu terlihat menerawang. "Menurutmu… Bagaimana rasanya melupakan suatu kenangan yang tidak ingin kita lupakan?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Eh? Maksudmu apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Sakura. "Tidak. Lupakan."

Gadis Haruno itu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _Apa Naruto bermaksud melupakanku ya?_

"_Ne, _Sakura-chan… Kau tidak akan melupakanku dan kenangan yang kita buat, 'kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Matanya masih terlihat kosong.

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan. _Promise of a lifetime_." Serunya mantap. "Kau juga, 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kini menatap mata Sakura. "… Ya." Dan Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kenanganku. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dua bulan kejadian itu. Saat Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto sekaligus mengenal pemuda itu. Dan jangan lupakan tentang pertemuan-pertemuan mereka. Itu semua benar-benar takdir yang tak Sakura duga sama sekali. Tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya sekali pun.

Tapi yang sampai sekarang masih tak Sakura mengerti, pertemuan mereka selalu sama. Selalu. Jika Sakura datang ke taman sore hari, pasti gadis itu akan selalu menemukan benda milik Naruto yang akan selalu tertinggal. Entah itu gitar, tas sekolah, jaket, atau apapun itu. Dan sang gadis memilih untuk duduk dibangku tersebut. Menunggu. Menunggu Naruto datang kembali dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal, hingga mereka akan keterusan berbincang-bincang. Selalu seperti itu. Sungguh, kadar kelupaan seorang Namikaze Naruto memang benar-benar sudah akut.

Sakura mungkin akan memaklumi jika Naruto lupa hanya beberapa kali. Tapi nyatanya, Naruto terus-menerus lupa selama dua bulan ini. Terkadang, Sakura akan berpikir, _ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia selalu lupa? _Mungkin memang sifat dasar sang pemuda itu pelupa. Tapi ini semua sudah diluar batas kewajaran, bukan? Meski tak bisa dipungkiri juga, Sakura bersyukur akan hal itu. Karena dengan Naruto lupa membawa barang-barangnya, gadis itu bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Tapi, pertemuan dengan pemuda riang itu benar-benar menjadi waktu ang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura.

Dan hari ini pun Sakura berniat mendatangi taman. Ia berharap dapat bertemu Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, saat sampai disana, ia tak menemukan satu pun barang-barang milik Naruto yang biasanya tertinggal. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendesah kecewa.

_Haruskah aku pulang? _Pikirnya. Akhirnya gadis _pinkish _itu berjalan kembali untuk pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

"_Tadaimaaaa_~" Seru Sakura sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"_Okaeri, _Saku." Ibunya tersenyum. Ditangan kanannya, ia menggenggam sebuah sendok sayur. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ibu.

"_Kaachan _masak apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, Saku." Tsunade—ibu Sakura— tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur lagi. Dan Sakura mengikuti Ibunya dari belakang. Kemudian gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan sembari menghela napas panjang.

Tsunade yang merasa heran dengan tingkah anaknya pun berniat bertanya. "Kau kenapa, Sayang?"

Sakura melirik Ibu nya yang masih sibuk memasak. "_Nandemonai yo, Kaachan_." Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya bergumam.

Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya. "Temanku itu sangat aneh lho, _Kaachan!_ Dia itu benar-benar pelupa! Sudah dua bulan kami kenal, dan ia selaluuuu saja meninggalkan barang-barangnya dengan ceroboh. Dan akhirnya Saku menunggui barangnya hingga ia datang kembali. Pertemuan kami itu selalu begitu terus. Haaaah~" Selesai mengatakannya, Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya.

Terdengar kekehan dari Tsunade. "Begitukah? Memangnya berapa umurnya, Saku?"

"Dia seumuran denganku kok. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia terlalu sering lupa sama Saku! Kalau Saku menyapanya, ia pasti akan memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru menyadari kalau itu Saku. Menyebalkan sekali, 'kan, _Kaachan_!" Sakura terus saja mengoceh.

Saat merasa masakan yang dimasaknya telah selesai, wanita pirang itu berjalan kearah anaknya. "Dia selalu lupa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Selalu, _Kaachan!" _

Kedua alis Tsunade menukik tajam. "Jangan-jangan temanmu itu—"

Dan kedua mata Sakura langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Katakan jika semua ini bohong!

Sakura berlari kencang disepanjang jalan. Kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan begitu cepat. Ia tak mempedulikan napasnya yang semakin memburu. Juga tenaganya yang terkuras habis. Tak terhitung berapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Sungguh ia tak mempedulikan itu semua! Saat ini ada suatu hal penting—sangat penting— yang harus ia lakukan. Begitu penting, sampai-sampai ia sendiri takut.

Ia begitu panik saat ini. Dan ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia tahu, terkadang ia memang tidak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan kini ia benar-benar merutuki sikapnya itu.

.

"_Menurutmu… Bagaimana rasanya melupakan suatu kenangan yang tidak ingin kita lupakan?"_

.

Mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Sama sekali tidak menyadarinya! Padahal gadis itu selalu beranggapan bahwa ia telah mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan sangat baik. Lalu saat ia telah mengetahuinya, ia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya dusta-dusta yang telah meracuni pikirannya kini menghancurkan hatinya tanpa sisa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bergegas menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang tak ia duga telah menjadi sebuah tempat yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangannya bersama orang itu. Tempat yang tanpa sadar telah menjadi setengah dari jiwa Sakura. Ia sangat ingin menangis kali ini. Tapi ia tak bisa. Dan Sakura memilih untuk terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Kepalanya serasa berdenyut-denyut. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Naruto kini terputar diotaknya. Layaknya sebuah film. Dan sekarang, Sakura sangat mengerti kenapa Naruto dengan mudahnya melupakan sesuatu. Melupakan kenapa barang-barangnya yang tertinggal dibangku taman. Bahkan melupakan jika mereka sudah saling kenal. Sungguh. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi! Oh, _Kami-sama_!

.

"_Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kenanganku. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."_

.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Sakura sampai ditempat itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah gitar dan tas sekolah dibangku taman. Benar-benar tepat seperti dugaannya. Sakura berjalan gontai dan meraih gitar tersebut—memeluknya. Matanya benar-benar ingin menumpahkan sesuatu yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi. Jadi tadi dia agak telat ya? Sekarang dimana dia? Harusnya tepat jam segini ia akan datang…

Sakura menghela napas berat. Mengabaikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya, dan…

"_Omae wa… Dare_? Itu gitar milikku."

Suara _baritone_ itu membuat Sakura menggenggam erat gitar yang ada dipelukkannya. Terlampau erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Iris _emerald _nya menatap sendu pemuda didepannya. Sorot kedua bola biru didepannya itu semakin membuatnya ingin menangis. Sorot mata itu sarat akan kebingungan. Dan terlihat tak mengenalnya.

"Na-naruto…" Suara Sakura saat memanggil namanya begitu terdengar putus asa. Serta bibirnya yang mulai bergetar.

Pemuda didepannya membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kita… saling kenal?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir—sekaligus takut.

Demi apapun. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tepat menohok jantungnya. Membuat pertahanannya benar-benar runtuh. Gadis itu menangis. Cairan bening itu mulai berlomba untuk menuruni pipi porselennya.

Inilah yang sangat ditakutkan Sakura. Jika saja ia tidak bercerita tentang Naruto pada Ibunya. Jika ia tidak langsung membaca buku yang dimaksud oleh Ibunya, ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan teramat sedih ini. seperti beribu pedang yang menusuk serta mengoyak-oyak jantungnya. Ia belum siap. Benar-benar belum siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Dan jika saja ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda didepannya ini, hidupnya pasti biasa-biasa saja. Seperti umumnya. Agar ia tak perlu menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Saat ia menemukan penjelasan yang dimaksud Ibunya didalam buku kedokteran tersebut. Dan mengungkap segalanya.

_Keadaan dimana beberapa sel-sel saraf di otak mati, dan mengakibatkan sinyal-siyal oleh otak sulit tersalurkan dengan baik. Karena hal inilah yang menyebabkan para pengidap penyakit ini mudah sekali lupa dalam berpikir, menilai sesuatu, dan mengigat_.

Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari apalagi menduga, jika pertemuan dengan Namikaze Naruto bisa berujung pada hatinya kini. Ia sama sekali tak tahu.

_Penyakit ini gejalanya memang tidak terlihat secara fisik. Meski seringkali menyerang orang dengan usia lanjut, tapi penyakit ini dalam suatu waktu juga bisa menyerang seorang anak muda. Hal ini terjadi karena kurangnya protein pada otak manusia, sehingga mereka akan sulit untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan otak maupun pikiran. _

Dan bahkan, tanpa ia sadari. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, ia telah jatuh hati pada senyum riangnya. Ia sudah mencintai pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Dan selalu mencintainya.

_Sedikit demi sedikit, penyakit ini akan menyerang mental penderitanya, lalu menyerang fisiknya. Mereka akan kupa pada hal-hal disekitarnya, apa yang sedang atau akan dilakukannya, maupun orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya. Bahkan jika sudah sangat parah, ia bisa lupa pada dirinya sendiri. _

"He-hei! Kau kenapa menangis? A-aku salah bicara ya? Kau itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Kau belum memberitahu namamu!" Seru Naruto panik.

Sakura menghentikan isakannya. Dan dengan perlahan, ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Meski terkadang bibirnya masih meloloskan isakan-isakan kecil. _Bodoh, jangan menangis, Sakura! Bahkan Naruto itu lebih menderita daripada kau tahu!_

"Hei, Nona. Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar khawatir.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Meskipun ia tahu Naruto pasti akan melupakannya lagi setelah ini. Meski ia tahu cintanya ini tak akan terbalas. Tidak apa-apa. Ia tetap akan mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sakura terkekeh—meski suaranya masih serak. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Maaf ya, daritadi aku membuatmu bingung. Dan…" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Hingga matanya ikut menyipit.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melupakan Naruto serta kenangan-kenangan yang terdapat Naruto didalamnya. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya. Karena itu janji seumur hidup miliknya.

Meski ia tahu, Naruto akan melanggar perkataannya tersebut. Karena sebenarnya Naruto—

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum lebar masih terpatri dikedua belah bibirnya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum lebar. Kemudian pemuda itu membalas uluran tangan sang gadis. "Aku Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-san."

—salah satu penderita penyakit _Alzheimer_.

"Ya. senang berkenalan denganmu… Namikaze-san."

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Story Without AN : 2.634)**

**A/N : ...**

**INI APAAAAAANNNN? OTL. gewlaaaa(?) ini nggak jelas banget asli. ;;w;; Kirari nggak masuk sekolah gegara sakit, dan malah bikin beginian. ;;A;; maaaappp! saya tau ini nggak jelas banget. huhuhuhu. ini pun dibikin dengan bersin-bersin yang entah udah berapa kali(?) sama tisu yang udah segunung(?) serta suara yang tetibaan jadi nge bass gini. :") /ngok **

**iyaaa. Kirari tau ini abal dan mengecewakan bangeeetttzzz(?) dan itu... penjelasan penyakitnya itu lho... /gelindingan/ maap kalo penjelasannya ada yang melenceng yap. ehehehe. /ketawa canggung/ **

**dan maap lagiiii, Naruto kubikin jadi penyakitan(?) Saku juga kubikin menderita. huhuhu. Kirari lagi mode maso sih. :"D /digiles NaruSaku/**

**etto... apalagi ya? oh iya, fic ini nggak ku check lagi, jadi maap (lagi) kalo banyak typo ya. fufufufu. ah, banyak banget kekurangan di fic ini. kalo dijelasin semuanya mungkin A/N kali ini dipenuhi maap semua. duh, jadi ngerasa kayak Sakurai yang selalu minta maap. :"3 /beda fandom oi/**

**ah, sudahlah, segini aja yo! Kirari tetep minta saran serta konkritnya lho! tuangin semua yang ada dipikiran kalian di review ya. Kirari terima dengan senang hati. fufufufu. :3 /modus**

**daaaann... minta review boleeeeehhh? /kedip unyu in semuanya/ /ngeeeeng**


End file.
